Can't Run Away
by shobs777
Summary: Zan (Max's son) goes back to Earth to find his father. It's been almost 14 years. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Roswell isn't mine. It belongs to its respective owner.  
"Mother?"  
  
I looked behind me and smiled at my son, "Yes Zan?"  
  
He sat beside me. "I'm going to turn 14 soon."  
  
"Yes, I know. What do you want for your birthday?"  
  
"My Father."  
  
I frowned. "We've talked about this, Zan, you can't. Besides, if your father wishes to see you, he will be the one to find the way to be with you."  
  
"But mother, I feel him. I know he's trying. Even after 13 years. He's still trying, but he can't. We have to do something."  
  
I hugged him, I love him so much. "Zan, please don't do anything Kivar won't approve. Give him a reason and he won't hesitate to kill us. Forget about your father. It's been almost 13 years. He doesn't care. Zan! please promise me you won't do anything that won't get Kivar's approval! Please!"  
She wants me to promise. I can't. I look away. She bursts into tears.  
  
"Why? Why Zan!?"  
  
It was time to tell her how I feel. "For 13 years, I've been here. I have never met my father. I haven't even seen him! For 13 years I had to endure this.this hell! Do you know how much it hurts to see my own people, the people I'm suppose to rule, to protect, be treated like animals? To see them get tortured, to see them die! I want to end their sufferings!"  
  
"And what does it have to do with your father?"  
  
I went to her and held her hands. "Mother we both know I can't do anything without their help!"  
  
She wiped her tears! "Do what you must."  
My life on earth was short and bitter. I found no acceptance anywhere. When I went to Roswell to meet Max, to meet my destiny, I thought I would finally find acceptance. But they pushed me away. Max, Michael and Isabel had their own world, and I had no place in it. I was only there because I was needed, not because I'm wanted. When I went to Anthar, I thought everything would be better. It wasn't. It was worse than Roswell. The only reason why I still look forward to each sunrise is because of Zan, my son. Yes, he is a souvenir of a dark past, but he is also my inspiration for the future. When I look at him I remember the only guy I ever loved. He's so much like Max. He looks like him, he's as stubborn as him. That's why I named him Zan, after his father, or at least part of his father that loved me. I put the letter I've been writing in an envelope. Tears are falling from my eyes. I'm sorry Zan.I'm sorry. I thank God you aren't a coward like me.  
1 A few days later  
  
Anatola looked at Zan. He was crying, he still didn't believe his mother was dead. She had killed herself. I went beside him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and hugged me. My poor, poor Zan, all he can do is mourn for his fallen mother. Oh Zan, you are like my son. I love you, but I never liked your mother. To me, she was a traitor to her people. Now she is gone. What Zan doesn't know is before his mother passed away she had given Zan a priceless gift. A chance. A chance to see your father, a chance to set your people free. I kissed Zan on the forehead, "Hush Zan, everything will be okay". Tess had really loved Zan. Before she passed away, she approached me. Tess knew a lot than she told Kivar. She knew that Anatola had connections with the resistance. She knew Anatola was a spy. Before she died she gave Zan a future. Zan, along with Anatola's daughter Kaliska will be leaving this wretched planet and will give new hope to their people. He will bring back what is left of the Royal Four. With them back, Kivar will be destroyed, and hopefully, us saved. 


	2. Author's Note

Disclaimer: Roswell isn't mine. It belongs to its respective owner.  
  
Just to clarify some things before I continue the story I added this author's note. Disregard the third season. You might be wondering what's been happening to Max and the gang in my story. Okay so.in my fanfic:  
  
Max and Liz are married with a six years old daughter Samantha. Max is now a doctor and Liz manages the Crashdown and writes in her spare time.  
  
Michael and Maria, after disappearing for a year, returned with their infant baby, Tamara. Michael is a lawyer and Maria is a music teacher.  
  
Isabel and Jesse are still married. Isabel is a housewife with two children, Patrick (12 yrs.old) and Sita (six yrs. old). 


	3. Part 2

Disclaimer: Roswell isn't mine. It belongs to its respective owners.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Come in.  
  
A young new officer entered. "Err.Sheriff Valenti? We found two kids a while ago. One of them, a young boy, is claiming to be Dr.Evan's son."  
  
Kyle looked at the nervous officer. "What do you mean Max's son? Max doesn't have a son...,"Kyle's eyes widened, "unless.send the kid in."  
  
"But."  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
"yessir."  
  
The officer led a kid around 13-14 to Kyle's office. Kyle looked at him. The kid had brown hair and blue-green eyes. Kyle has seen those eyes before.Tess. Everthing else about this kid was Max-like. He looked like Max.but was he really Max's son?  
  
"Who are you, kid?"  
  
Zan groaned. "Why won't you believe me. My name's Zan."  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"Max Evans and Tess Harding."  
  
The sheriff laughed. "Kid, that's impossible. I know Max. I knew Tess. Max hated her."  
  
Zan looked at the man's id. It said Kyle Valenti. Kyle Valenti.why was the name so familiar? Suddenly it dawned on Zan. "You're Kyle Valenti! My mother told me about you! You were like a brother to her!"  
  
"Okay.you freak me out." , Kyle said, fear and shock obvious on his face, "get your coat and bring your friend. We're going somewhere."  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Zan asked suspiciously.  
  
"To Max Evans. Only he can tell if you are really his son." 


End file.
